1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress adapted for use on a hammock. More precisely, the present invention relates to an inflatable mattress having an arcuate or convex lower surface that conforms to the curvature of the hammock, and a flat upper surface that provides a relatively level reclining surface for its occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
A very popular way of lounging in the open outdoors is by reclining on a hammock. The conventional hammock is constructed from a sheet of fabric or woven material with suspension cables, ropes, or wires extending from opposite ends. The wires are tied to a rigid vertical post, one on each end, and in this manner suspend the hammock off the ground. Needless to say, any vertical fixture like a tree or wall, for example, can be used to support the hammock as long as there is something to tie the suspension wires to at each end.
There have been many variations upon the basic suspended hammock theme. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,900 to Henderson et al. discloses a basic hammock suspended on opposite ends by cables and features an enclosed sleeping area. An occupant can slip inside the enclosed area and be protected from outside elements and insects. Another variation, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581 to Seely, discloses a conventional hammock particularly for use on ships. The hammock is modified by inflatable tubes incorporated into the sleeping surface. The purpose of incorporating the airbags is so that in case of a shipwreck, the hammock may be used as a life preserver or a life raft. Yet another variation upon the basic hammock theme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,687 to Underwood. This patent teaches a hammock designed to float on water. In particular, the hammock features a cradle or stretcher portion that is held taut between two buoyant supports fastened to opposite extremities of the cradle portion. While an occupant lies supine on the cradle portion, his body is kept afloat on the surface of the water by the buoyant supports. The buoyant support may be made from a pneumatic bag, for example.
Although the foregoing explore the variations on a hammock, none specifically address the comfort in lying on a suspended hammock. To be sure, the goal of improving comfort has mainly centered around household furniture such as a mattress for a bed, a cushion for a sofa or a chair, etc. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,087 to Horn, discloses a therapeutic air mattress having strategically located air chambers. Each chamber, once pressurized, supports predetermined parts of a person's body when he or she lies prone thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 529,852 to Brupbacher, discloses an air or water filled mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,762 to Perali et al. discloses an inflatable cushion particularly suited for use on seats or couches to support and keep a user's trunk erect and in a vertical position with respect to his thighs, thereby making his prolonged sitting or prone posture less stressful. Thus, nothing in the prior art contemplates improving the comfort of lying on a hammock.
A major obstacle in the way of improving comfort is the downward bowing that naturally occurs in the middle of a hammock. Obviously, when something is held up by its ends, the center sags downward due to the pull of gravity. Once a person climbs into the hammock, the sagging or downward bowing is even more pronounced because of the added weight. The bowing forces the occupant's spine to bend downward accordingly when he is in a supine position. Even worse, if the occupant is lying on his stomach, the bowing in the hammock causes him to uncomfortably arch his back. Such unavoidable contortions prevent many people from using and enjoying the benefits of a hammock. There are also possible adverse effects on the spine from such unnatural bending. Accordingly, a need presently exists for improving the comfort of a hammock.